High-voltage pulse generators are commonly known. For example, they are used in electrostatic dust separators (electrostatic filters) to superimpose voltage pulses on a DC voltage to increase the separation performance.
A similar high-voltage pulse generator is also disclosed by DE 199 46 786 A1. With this, an inductance is arranged between the node points. However, it does not have an output inductance.
High-voltage pulse generators are often highly stressed due to flashovers in the electrostatic filter (filter breakdowns). For, as a result of the filter breakdowns, high voltage and/or current levels are coupled into the pulse generator. The coupling can be so strong that it leads to the destruction of components of the pulse generator, in particular of the switching device. Under certain circumstances, such a filter breakdown can also result in an increase in the voltage present on the storage capacitor by several tens of kilovolts, which can lead to a destruction of the storage capacitor.
If such a filter breakdown occurs while the switching device is closed, a high short circuit current can even flow through the switching device. As a result of this, the switching device can be irreversibly damaged. Also, in such a case, the life of the storage capacitor is considerably reduced.
To prevent damage of this kind, in the prior art, protective circuits, e.g. with varistors, are provided. Furthermore, the individual elements of the pulse generator are dimensioned accordingly so that they also withstand filter breakdowns of this kind. As a consequence, prior art pulse generators are expensive.